Straw Hat, Or Nine Tailed Fox? Choose Wisely
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: After having their ship taken, the straw hats settle down at Konoha, as they had saved four kids from being killed by Orochimaru. Now they must help them to search and find their ship, before It's too late for their friends. NaruSaku, LuNa, SasuHina, ZoTashi, Omakes Included.
Straw Hat Or Nine Tailed Fox? Choose Wisely

 **Summary:** After having their ship taken, the straw hats settle down at Konoha, as they had saved four kids from being killed by Orochimaru. Now they must help them to search and find their ship, before It's too late for their friends.

 **Pairings:** NaruSaku, SasuHina, LuNa, ZoTashi

 **Detail:** Naruto: Set After the "Wave Country Arc" In the "Forest Of Death Arc", before the "Chunin Exams Arc"

One Piece: Set After the "Thriller Bark Arc" Before the "Saboday Arc"

* * *

A long time ago, about twenty years ago, there was man, known as Gol D Roger, the king of the pirates, he obtained everything the world had to offer, his dying words were, "You want my treasure?! You can have It! I left It all at that "One Place" now all you have to do Is find It!", these words led countless souls to sail the seas In search for that famous treasure, this was known as the great pirate era.

Ten years after the death of Gol D Roger, one of his apprentices on his ship known as Red Haired Shanks created his own pirate crew, known as the Red Haired Pirates, he took a small camp site for a few months at a town In the East Blue before sailing to the Grand Line. There he met a boy, a boy which reminded him of his old captain, a boy names Monkey D Luffy. After saving his life, Luffy promised Shanks he'll become a strong pirate, and gather a crew, much stronger than his.

After ten years of waiting, Luffy settled out to sea to form a crew, his crew was then later formed In the East Blue and the Grand Line.

The members were, Roronora Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky, and Brook.

After mourning the death of their friend, The Going Merry, her spirit lives on In their new ship, The Thousand Sunny.

They were known as the Straw Hat Pirates.

Meanwhile, at another part of the sea, In a village, there's a village known as Konoha, otherwise known as The Hidden Leaf Village, thirteen years ago, a demon known as the nine tailed fox beast Kyuubi attacked the village without warning.

The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash Of Konoha, and with the help of his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, The Red Death Of Konoha, had sealed the demon away In a new born baby, Known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

He was hated by his village for having the nine tails within him, however, that hatred started to burn down, as soon as he became a ninja, he showed everyone that's he's not the demon they saw him as.

After graduating, Naruto was assigned to a team known as Team 7, with his teammates, his rival Sasuke Uchiha, and his lover Sakura Haruno, with their Sensei, Kakashi Hatake of the copycat Sharingan eye, the trio had gotten along well, after the wave mission. Now was the Chunin Exams, and It was their time to try to get to the rank of Chunin.

* * *

(Three weeks ago, At the middle of the Grand line)

"FIRE!"

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

"CAPTAIN! WE MISSED!"

"THEN RELOAD THE CANNONS! WE'RE NOT GOANNA LET THEM ESCAPE YOU HEAR ME?!"

It was the usual sight, Marines were always chasing them, they always chased them to the ends of the Grand Line. Some people say It was unusual, but those are the normal ones, these people were anything but normal, unless you stay with them for a long time.

A single ship, with large 0s at each side, a giant lion's head, and very recognizable sail, was being shot down, but always was missed.

This was The Thousand Sunny ship.

"EVERYONE! WE NEED TO ESCAPE QUICK!" Shouted an orange short haired girl, who looked to be sixteen, wearing a T-shirt with a light blue stripe, across her stomach, with a light brown short skirt, and brown sandal heels, she had fair skin, brown eyes, her name was Nami, by the marines known as "Cat Burglar Nami"

Even though the navigator of the ship was terrified, her crew wasn't. Practically, It was usual they could live It off like nothing.

"So… We're attacked all the time. It's not like we could do anything, they'll Just keep coming for us." Said what appears to be a man In his twenties, with muscles, with really short light green hair, with lightly tanned brown skin, black eyes, he wore a white T-Shirt, black pants, with a light green patterned stomach waist (.P.S. I don't know what It's called, sorry), and black boots, his name was Roronora Zoro, by the marines known as "Pirate Hunter Roronora Zoro"

"Yeah, and we have better stuff to deal with than the marines." Said a little tanned skinned pirate who looked eighteen, with a long nose, dark eyes, wearing a brown engineers type of outfit, wearing no shirt, his name was Usopp, otherwise by the marines his fake name "Sniper King, King Of Sniper Island"

"Besides….. It's best probably Ignore them for now, we'll have more marines to deal with." Said an astonishing look alike of Cleopatra because of her hair which was dark, but with a little bit more tanned skin, with lots of curves, wearing a pale purple button shirt, dark trousers, and sandals, with blue eyes, her name was Nico Robin, otherwise by the marines known as "Demon Child Nico Robin"

"And I Just filled the Coup De Bust with Cola an hour ago, I want It to last not waste It In a small situation like this." Said a Thirty Five year old muscular man, with huge arms with tattoo stars on each arm, wearing really small swimming trunks, a red Hawaiian type of shirt opened, with light blue wave hair, and black sunglasses, he had black eye, and tanned skin, the only thing that was unusual to a man like him, was his nose, which was nothing but Iron, like almost his whole body, his name was Franky, by the marines as, "Cyborg Franky"

"AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT OTHER GOOD TIME TO USE IT THAN THIS!" Nami Yelled Angrily

"Calm down. We'll deal with them again like we always do." Zoro Said, as he lifted a huge pole of weights

"And besides, It was our Captain that wanted to go through this way, blame him Instead?" Franky Reminded, with a small groan of annoyance

KICK!

The door that was the kitchens was kicked open, by a man at his early twenties, he had blond short hair, fair skin, black eyes, a funny swirling eyebrow on his revealing right eye, wearing a black suit, on top of a blue black striped shirt with a black tie, with three golden buttons on each side of his black suit jacket, black pants, and black shoes, his name was Sanji, known by the marines as "Black Leg Sanji".

"Bad news. Our food storage Is almost out. AGAIN! And guess who was the Idiot that ate most of It." Sanji Informed, It was obvious It was their captain who had eaten most of It, It was no surprise though, as most of their food problems comes from their own captain

"Nami-San!" Called out a tall white skeleton that was ninety years old, wearing an old pirate clothing (Look at google for Brook's clothing because I have no Idea what's It called),with a large Afro on his head, which was his hair for a skeleton, don't ask any questions about his hair we may never get okay, his name was Brook, by the marines known as "Humming Skeleton Brook"

"Yes." Nami Said

"May I see your panties?" Brook Asked, which of course led to Nami hitting Brook on top of the head really hard until a huge lump appeared on It

PUNCH!

"BAKA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?! NO?! LET ME SPELL IT! N! O! NO!" Nami Yelled Angrily, threatening Brook with the very fist she used to hit him with

"Y-Yes…. Robin-San… How about-." Brook could never finish that sentence as hands appeared on his body, making him bend to his back really hard, "AHHHH! ROBIN-SAN! PLEASE STOP! THE MORE YOU PULL MY BACK! THE MORE MY BLOOD LEAKS OUT! But wait a minute! I'm a skeleton, so I don't have blood… SKULL JOKE! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Brook Laughed

"Bad news." Said a small Reindeer, walking like a young six year old child, which he was six years of age, he wore a red pink hat with an X crossbones on It, with dark red pants, he had brown fur, and a blue nose, his name was Tony Tony Chopper, known by the marines as "Cotton Candy Eating Chopper"

"What's wrong doctor?" Robin Asked

"It's the herbs I collected for medicine…. I've accidently mixed them with the vegetables we picked up last Island ago. I managed to save a few but we need to stop and collect some more." Chopper Replied

"Alright!" Nami Groaned, "But we need our idiot Captain to decide what to do. So….. LUFFY! GET OVER HERE!" Nami Shouted, In Threat

A sleeping eighteen year old boy was on the Thousand Sunny's Lion head, he wore a red vest, blue short pants, sandals, and a straw hat with a red band around It, he was slightly tanned, had a small scratch under his left eye, he had black eyes, and messy short black hair, his name was Monkey D Luffy, by the marines known as "Star Hat Luffy".

"LUFFY!" Nami Called

Luffy woke up and Immediately stood up straight. What he hadn't realized In a second, that his straw hat flew off of his head. He looked around and saw It flying In the air, and Immediately stretched his arm meters towards the sky and grabbed It, before meeting up with his crew.

These people were all known as "The Straw Hat" pirates. One of the grand lines' most strongest pirates.

"What's wrong Nami?" Luffy Asked, as he adjusted his straw hat on his head

PUNCH!

Nami punches Luffy over the head.

"What's wrong?!" Nami Growled, "WHAT'S WRONG IS WE'RE BEING CHASED BY THE MARINES! SECONDLY YOU ATE THE STORAGE AND THE FOOD WE COLLECTED AGAIN! NOT TO MENTION WE HAVE MORE PROBLEMS THAN WE HAVE NOW!" Nami Shouted In Rage

"Problems?" Usopp Asked, "What do you mean problems? What else could go wrong?" Usopp Asked In Curiosity

"I'll tell you all once we get away from the marines okay!" Nami Said Sternly

* * *

(Back With The Marines)

"GRRRRRRRRR ARE THEY IGNORING US!"

"THOSE DAMN PIRATES!"

"WHO IGNORES THE THREE SHIPS KNOWN AS THE BIG THREE!"

"THAT'S RIGHT WE'RE ONE OF THE BEST!"

"HOW DARE THEY?!"

"ARE GOANNA LET THEM GET AWAY MEN?!" The Captain Yelled, as he walked affront of his crew, while he and them were having angry expressions on their faces, all anime like

"NO WAY!" They all Yelled, while crossing their arms In decline

"WE'RE NOT CALLED THE BEST FOR NOTHING! LOAD THE "GARP CANNON"! SEND THOSE PIRATES TO THEIR DOOM!" The Captain ordered, as his men started cheering

"YES SIR!"

* * *

(Back With Franky On The Wheel)

"I Just refuelled the tanks. I guess we have no choice." Franky Said, as he pulled the lever with his left arm, while using his right to hold the wheel

* * *

(Back With The Marines)

"THE CANON IS LOADED!" Yelled a Marine Officer

The cannon had a picture of Garp , It was huge and large, It almost was the size of the ship Itself.

"READY! AIM! FIRE THE CANNON! FIRE!" The Captain Ordered, as the Canon fired

FIRE!

* * *

(With The Straw Hats)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'LL BE CRUSHED!" Usopp Yelled In Panic

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Chopper Cried

"NEITHER DO I! Wait… I'm already dead. SKULL JOKE!" Brook Joked

"BROOK THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR JOKES!" Nami Yelled In Panic

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The four Screamed In panic

"Oh come one. A giant cannon really?" Sanji Asked, Unamused, as he lifted his left leg up

"They never learn do they?" Zoro Asked, as he put his black green bandana on, while putting his third sword on his mouth

"LET ME DEAL WITH THIS!" Luffy Shouted, as he Jumped high from the back of the ship, he put two of his thumbs In his mouth, before Shouting, "GEAR THIRD!", Then both of his arms started to Inflate like a balloon, almost the size of his ship, he then pulled them back behind him all the way, before Shouting "GUMU-GUMU! GIANT BAZOOKA!" 

BASH!

Both of Luffy's giant arms pushed the giant canon ball away, before deflating himself back to his ship.

Usopp grabbed a large fishing net, before Brook pushed Usopp to the side of the ship to grab Luffy with the net.

"ALRIGHT I GOT HIM GO!" Usopp Yelled, as he and Brook pulled Luffy back In

"SURE THING!" Franky Yelled, "COUP DE BUST!" Franky Shouted, as the entire ship was shot up Into the air

BROOMMMMMM!

"STRAW HAT DEFLECTED THE CANON BALL!"

"YEAH! AND TO OUR DIRECTION!"

"WHAT DO WE DO!"

"FIRE AT IT THEN!"

"WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH FIRE POWER!"

"RELOAD THE GARP CANON!"

"WE WON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME!"

"IT'S TOO LATE ABADON THE SHIPS HURRY!" The Captain Ordered, as he panicked and Jumped off board, Just like the other marines, before the canon ball hit their ship

BOOM!

CRASH!

A huge wave of water was caused and swept everyone away, after that they all were swimming without a ship, trying to find what's left of It.

SPALSH!

The captain came out of the water, spitting some water out of his mouth.

"Vice Admiral's goanna kill me." He Groaned, Imagining what his Vice Admiral will do to him

* * *

(With The Straw Hats)

SPLASH!

Their ship along with them finally landed on the ocean.

"WOAHHHH! THAT WAS FUN!" Luffy Cheered, "Alright Nami! What's you want to talk about?!" Luffy Asked Excitedly

"Come In the kitchen, I'll explain." Nami Replied

* * *

(In The Kitchen)

SLAM!

Nami slammed her hand on the world map, which showed the East Blue, North Blue, West Blue, South Blue, and The Grand Line.

"Alright! As you know the first time we got to the Grand Line was through the Red Line right! Well, think of this as another Red Line, but It's not the one that separates the grand line form the New World!" Nami Explained

"Let's see….. Fiiiiiiirrrreeeeeee COunnnnntrryyyyy. Fire Country." Luffy Read the small country that crossed a little bit of the grand line

"Okay….. And what does that have to do with anything?" Usopp Asked, In Confusion

"Take a better look of the country." Nami Said, "As you can see, this Island Is part of the North Blue, It cuts a small path across the grand line. Which Is why I called you all here, we can't continue unless we find a way to go through." Nami Said

"She's right. According to the map, the country cuts the grand line. Unless we find a way to fly over, we can't continue our Journey." Robin Agreed

"That's alright. Franky can Just modify the Coup De Bust to fly over right?" Usopp Asked

"Yeah but that will blow the ship up. I can only get It to a kilometre, and without any water or soft landing we can go for, we will Just land and destroy the ship." Franky Replied

 _CRASH!_

 _The Thousand Sunny broke Into a thousand pieces on the ground, as all the wood went everywhere._

Usopp sweat dropped slightly and gulped as he Imagined the crash and what'll happen.

"We can pull the ship through right?" Luffy Asked Simply, although that Idea was not so simple at all

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT! SCRATCH THAT! YOU ARE! HOW DO YOU SUSPECT US TO TRAVEL KILOMETERS, KILOMETERS, KILOMETERS, OF LAND HUH?!" Nami Asked Angrily

"Simple we pull." Luffy Replied, which caused Nami to collapse to the ground Anime like

BAM!

"IT'S NOT THAT EASY!" NAMI YELLED

Robin too a closer look while the two argued.

"Sure It Is! We grab some rope and pull!" Luffy Said

"You don't get It! All that would take time! Lots and lots of time! At least eight months!" Nami Said

"I'm strong! It will take less than that! Eight Seconds!" Luffy Said

"No one can move that fats!" Nami Said

"Then what about this?" Robin Asked, as she pointed out to the part of fire country, with a small large river

Nami took a closer look at the river, realizing what path they could take.

"It could work…. It's probably big enough for us to squeeze through. Judging by the direction, I can make out that It will lead us through fire country." Nami Informed

"So we can continue after all!" Luffy Cheered

"Not so much no. Because of the magnitude of fire country, It will lead us off course to Fishman Island. We'll have to probably wait at least three months. I've heard all about the resting process, It will take a long time." Nami Explained, "Though. I think we should use a break. We've been chased by the marines for a while no. I think It's time to take a small rest." Nami Smiled, as the rest of the crew did

"Plus. During my time as Crocodile's assistant. Fire Country Is nothing like the other Island we've been through, the north blue has been considered as a "Rogue Blue", mostly, the ocean mainly focuses on ninja culture. Fire Country Is known as one of the great nations, with their strongest village known as Konoha. The ninja aren't like your local marines, they mostly stick with their ninja culture than what the marines do." Robin Explained with a Small Smile, "They mostly hunt down rouge ninjas than pirates. So I think they won't have a huge reaction towards us as the marines do." Robin Said

"ROBIN-CHAN! YOU'RE THE BEST!" Sanji Cheered, with hearts In his eyes

"Cool! We get to go to a ninja country! I wonder how strong they are!" Luffy Cheered

"If there are strong ninjas I'll challenge them, It's been a while since I had a proper challenger." Zoro Commented

The entire crew agreed, and went straight towards fire country.

* * *

(Timeskip: One Week Later, Location: River Entry To Fire Country)

"WE'RE HERE!" Usopp Yelled from the crows nest

"YEAH HOOOOO!" Luffy Cheered, as Chopper Jumped next to Luffy, and Usopp went to the other side of Chopper, while they had their arms around their necks

They were cheering, "WE'RE GOING TO A NINJA COUNTRY! WE'RE GOING TO A NINJA COUNTRY!"

"I've always was Interested In the way of the ninja In this country, they have a saying called, "The Will OF Fire", I suppose It's a way to get ninja on their feet and fight." Robin Informed with a small smile

"There's someone I've been meaning to challenge, someone that people say he sees death In their future. And many other swordsmen. I will challenge him." Zoro Said, with his bandana on his arm

"Not only that, but I hear the cooking and the Ingredients they use here are something a chief can dream of." Sanji Said, as he smoked his cigarette, "Not only that." Sanji Said, as he tapped on his cigarette to get the smoke out, "BUT THERE'S A TONE OF BEAUTIFUL GIRLS HERE! LADIES! YOUR CHIEF HAS COME!" Sanji Shouted, as he Jumped off the boat to land, with hearts In his eyes

"Idiot." Zoro Commented

"It'll take three months guys, so let's MAKE SURE we don't draw any attention towards us alright. The eternal pose will take three months to charge, we have enough time to collect supplies and rest okay." Nami Informed, as she climbed off the ship

"I HAVE NO TIME FOR THAT NOW! I WANT TO FIGHT A NINJA! I WONDER HOW STRONG THEY ARE! LET'S GET ONE TO JOIN OUR CREW!" Luffy Cheered

What the crew had never realised, was the two marines looking out at them at the far distance.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah. The Straw Hats are here, In this country."

"We need to Inform Vice Admiral now."

"Right."

The marines then ran Into the forest, where they would meet up with their Vice Admiral.

* * *

(TimeSkip: Two Weeks Later, Location: Konoha, Specific Location: Outside The Village, At Training Post Forty Four, AkA, The Forest Of Death)

"Well well, look what we got here." Sanji Said, as Sanji, Luffy, Zoro, And Usopp were standing outside of a long tall metal fence

"Looks cool!" Luffy Said, as stars appeared In his eyes

"What's In It?" Zoro Asked

"Probably danger." Usopp Replied

"Let's go In!" Luffy Said, as he walked towards the fence, before Usopp grabbed the back of his vest collar

"HOLD ON THERE A MINUTE LUFFY!" Usopp Shouted, "Listen! Do you read the signs? Here let me tell you, "Danger", "Keep Out", "Restricted Area", "Come In In Your Own Life", "Read The Sign Stupid", "Stay Away", DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!" Usopp Asked, Worriedly, while his legs were shaking

"Ummm, sure. Fun, food, and fights." Luffy Simply Replied, which made Usopp slap himself on his head

SLAP!

"Zoro! Sanji! Help me!" Usopp Begged on his knees to the two

"Sorry Usopp, but Luffy made up his mind, and he Is the captain. Plus I can't Just let a place like this flow, Robin-Chan, and Nami-Swan, needs their food, and I'll go to the ends of the earth to get It, even If It means risking my own life." Sanji Explained, with a small smirk

"I'm not goanna let some crappy gay cook take my place and get all the fun for Just two women." Zoro Said, as he put his sword In his mouth, while holding the other two In his hands

"But….. What about me?" Usopp Asked In defeat, as Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji Just walked past him by

"Time to get some meat!" Luffy Cheered, as he Jumped over the fence

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

The fence was cut Into pieces to make a small hole for them to fit through.

"And besides, our ship got taken by the marines. We need to get food somehow." Zoro Said, as he walked Into the forest

"For once I agree with the moss head." Sanji Agreed, while smoking a cigarette

"G…. Guys…. HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Usopp Yelled as he realised he was left behind, and started running for his friends

* * *

(Location: Deep Within The Forest Of Death)

Three kids were Jumping branch to branch In the forest.

Two of them were boys who were Thirteen years of age, the other was a girl who was twelve years of age. These were known as Genins, Konoha's rookies that had been selected not long ago.

They Just had their first mission, because of that their Sensei thought they were ready for the difficult challenge, the Chunin Exams.

After barley getting past the first test, they managed to enter the second exams.

One of the boys, had tanned skin, cerulean blue eyes, blond spiky hair, and three whisker like marks on each side of his cheek, he wore a baggy Jacket, with a bit of blue on the top, baggy orange pants, blue ninja shoes, and a Konoha headband on his forehead, his name was Naruto Uzumaki.

The girl had fair skin, green Jade eyes, long pink hair that went down to her shoulders, she wore a red Kimono which was sleeveless, bicycle shorts, blue ninja shoes, and a Konoha headband on her head, her name was Sakura Haruno.

The other boy had pale skin, little tanned, black eyes, duck ass hair black style, he wore a high collar blue T-Shirt, white shorts, blue ninja shoes, and a Konoha headband on his forehead, his name was Sasuke Uchiha.

Together these three Genins formed a team, known as Team 7, or Team Kakashi.

So far there had been complications with the team, but after their wave mission they had been getting along nicely, besides Sakura and Naruto.

Ever since they came back, Naruto started to neglect Sakura after a certain Incident back at wave country, which broke Naruto's heart, and he wasn't the only one, Sakura was guilty, but not guilty, she was very guilty, ever since she said these words to him.

" _BECAUSE OF YOU SASUKE-KUN ALMOST DIED BAKA! I WISH IT WAS YOU THERE! BECAUSE NO ONE WOULD EVER MISS YOU! YOU'D MAKE EVERYONNE HAPPY BY JUST GOING AWAY FOR GOOD!"_

These haunted her for a while after Sauske got Injured In the wave mission, Sauske stayed out of this of course.

It took a while, Sakura had been deep In thought when she said those words, only to realize she hated herself, she was on the side lines, doing nothing at all while her friends and Sensei did all the work, she felt so ashamed.

What made her more ashamed was she remembered something, something that she forgot a long time ago.

* * *

(Flashback: Six Years Ago, Location: Konoha Academy, Specific Location: Woods)

"Look at her. What a wimp."

"That was fun, playing with her forehead."

"Let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

Said a few girls as they left a six year old Sakura behind.

She was a mess, her hair covered her forehead, her clothes were all dirty, she had brown shirt and pants on, and blue ninja shoes.

She cried on her knees for a few minutes now, she hated It so much. She hated having a huge forehead, she hated the bullying, and she definitely hated It all so much.

Her pants were wet from her tears, after crying for a few minutes, and she still continued.

That was before she heard someone break the silence.

"Phew. Got away from the Angry Mob quick enough." Naruto Said to himself, as he continued walking, only to stumble on the crying little girl

"H-Hi." Sakura Greeted

"Hey. What's wrong with you, why are you crying?" Naruto Asked In Curiosity, he wore mostly a blue T-Shirt along with a orange zipped vest on, with blue ninja shoes and orange pants

Sakura quickly moved away from him and held her forehead tight, looking away from the young boy, "N-Nothing." She Replied, he voice filled with Scared

"Then why are you covering your forehead? You're hair Is already covering It. What's the point anyway?" He kept Asking her, but she still looked away from him, causing Naruto to take action, "Are you hiding something underneath this hair?" Naruto Asked, as he began to come closer to her, and uncover all of her hair that's covering her forehead

"NO! NO! STAY BACK! PLEASE!" She Begged, as she wanted to move further back but couldn't due to a tree blocking her

"I Just wanna see what you're hiding." Naruto Said, as he uncovered all of her hair, and saw he forehead, It was then Sakura began to weep a little, before Naruto Asked In her Surprise, "Are you really scared because you have a forehead?"

"Y-You're not goanna laugh at It?" Sakura Asked, as she wiped away the tears that were blocking her eye sight

"Laugh? Me? Hehehhehehe. Now that's funny, laughing at nothing. Of course not, It's Just a forehead, I have one too, everyone does, but you're Is the prettiest I've seen." Naruto Complemented, as he Smiled at the young girl

For once In her life, Sakura had never had her forehead called pretty, It made her blush at that complement, before Asking, "Th-Thank You. Who-Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Don't forget It! I'm Just a normal boy now! But wait and see, I'll become Hokage one day!" Naruto Answered back on his feet, with a cheered voice

Sakura giggled lightly, before she realized who he was. She remembered her mother saying don't make false assumptions on people, which she guessed she was referring to Naruto, as she had seen people mistreating him. Basically she never saw her mother mistreating Naruto before, so It must mean he's nice.

"A-Are you that boy everyone hates? Why do you smile all the time?" Sakura Asked In Curiosity

"I don't wanna be sad all the time! I wanna be happy! Nothing can break this smile!" Naruto Replied, "What's you name anyway?" Naruto Asked

"M-My name? My names Sakura Haruno." Sakura Replied

"Well Sakura-Chan, I'll say something, don't be sad all the time, people will think you're weak, you're stupid, and you're a pushover, If you smile people won't think that, they'll all leave you alone eventually." Naruto Said, as he kneeled down next to Sakura

Sakura was stunned, she never was called "Sakura-Chan" before, she bushed lightly, before thanking him, "Thank you, Naruto-Kun."

This time It was Naruto's turn to be stunned, as he was never called "Naruto-Kun" before, he blushed lightly before Thanking her, "Thanks.", Naruto then suddenly got an Idea, "Hey, Is It okay that we become, friends, I'd never had any before?" Naruto Asked

"Friends? Well… I actually wanted to become more than Just that actually, but sure, we can become friends." Sakura Agreed, "But In future when we're older, I was thinking we could…" Sakura Said Embarrassingly, but couldn't find the right words

"Go out? Like as In the grownups do?" Naruto Finished for Sakura, as she nodded, while her face turned a bit red, "Sure Sakura-Chan, I promise." Naruto Agreed, but for Sakura she was willing to make herself more noticeable by people, for Naruto

* * *

(Flashback Ends)

It was by then she noticed how many girls were after Sasuke, meaning If she was Sasuke's girlfriends she could be as popular as him, but now she realizes her mistake, as she had pushed Naruto, her first friend, out of the way, and broke her promise to him.

It was soon she realized she loved Naruto, and kept this feeling buried In her for so long.

He hardly spoken to her, or even noticed her, and It hurt her more with Naruto than with Sasuke. She Justs wants Naruto back, the one that loved her.

It was soon that the three stopped on a branch.

"Heh! This Is goanna be a piece of cake!" Naruto Said

"Don't get cocky Naruto. Just like Kabuto said, It's his seventh time here In the exams, for all we could know some people could have participated more than seven times In this exams. So we need to know who's who, I'm sure they'll think of a way to disguise themselves as one of us." Sasuke Said

"Okay….. So what do we do?" Naruto Asked, as he put his hands behind the back of his neck

"We need a password, for Instance, "The password Is, when a ninja strikes, they must be quiet, hiding In the Shadow, and mustn't be seen, for those the ninja might be killed, that Is the main rule of a ninja." Understand?" Sasuke Asked

"Nah It's too long, what happens If we can't remember the password?" Naruto Asked

"Then remember It! Or we'll have no way of telling It's you or not!" Sasuke Replied, Slightly Angry, "And If It's not you! Then we might kill you!" Sasuke Warned

Naruto Gulped, before Nodding his head slowly.

GROWL!

Naruto felt his stomach growl, before saying, "Hey guys… Uhhhhh…. I need to go. SEE YA!", with that Said, Naruto Jumped away

"Hmmm." Sasuke Muffled, before looking at Sakura who Jumped towards the ground, he followed her, "Sakura, what seems to be the problem?" Sasuke Asked

"Oh! Me?! Nothing's the matter Sasuke, nothing." Sakura Replied

Made shocked Sasuke since she only called him "Sasuke" Instead of "Sasuke-Kun".

"Somethings wrong, I know It. Naruto filled me In when we were returning home from wave country, about how you were so cold and Insulted him. It wasn't fair Sakura, he didn't deserve It, I stepped affront of him, those needles Haku threw were aimed at Naruto, not me, I was the one that stood there. You do realize something though, ever since you said all of that stuff towards Naruto, he's been Ignoring you. It's time you two do something about this, because we're In a situation where we're dealing with people who already entered and failed these exams, all we know they could kill us anytime anywhere. So, how do you feel?" Sasuke Asked, In a Stern voice

Sakura had no choice but to answer, "Sasuke… When I was young… Naruto was the first friend who ever came to me, I ever made….. I wanted to be perfect for him…. I wanted to be popular, but…. You can tell It went too far, and I mistreated Naruto….. I was wrong, very wrong, he's a good friends, and I shouldn't have hurt him. Sasuke please tell me what I could do to fix this." Sakura Explained, as a few tears started to stream down her eyes

"No." Sasuke Said Simply

"But… Why not?" Sakura Asked

"Because Sakura, It's not my doing, and I haven't done anything, It was all you, not me, you have to fix this, you can't let others do It for you." Sasuke Replied

And Sakura knew he was right, It was her own fault that Naruto doesn't love her anymore, It was her fault that she broke his heart. She blamed herself so hard she couldn't take It, she wanted to make things right. It all started that day when Sasuke was Injured by Haku's needles while Kakashi was fighting against Zabuza, known as "Demon Of The Mist". After she saw the Injuries Sasuke had and realized he moved Infront of Naruto to save him, she was angry, but with herself, not with Naruto. She Just stood there at the side lines while her teammates do all the fighting. Ever since Naruto started to Ignore her, she was feeling empty, and sad, she wants him back, cause she not realized she loves him.

By then, Naruto had returned.

"Hey guys, Sasuke-San, Sakura-San, what I missed?" Naruto Asked, which, was formal, not his style

Sakura was saddened he referred to her as "Sakura-San" than "Sakura-Chan", but for Sasuke he was suspicious about him.

"Naruto, what's the password?" Sasuke Asked

"The password….. Well….. Oh yeah! Ummm…. "The password Is, when a ninja strikes, they must be quiet, hiding In the Shadow, and mustn't be seen, for those the ninja might be killed, that Is the main rule of a ninja", right Sasuke-San?" Naruto Asked, with a Smirk

PUNCH!

Sasuke punched Naruto all the way down to the ground and then followed him, which Sakura then followed.

"Sasuke! Why did you hit Naruto, he got the password right?!" Asked a panic saddened Sakura

"First off, you got the password right. But the main Issue Is It's too long, Naruto would've never remembered the password. Secondly, he refers to me as "Sasuke-Teme" not "Sasuke-San", Naruto Is anything but formal. Naruto's Kunai pouch Is located on the right leg, not the left, and he Just left In a bad mood, I'm sure he still wouldn't be In this mood at this rate." Sasuke Replied, which made Naruto smirk

"That's something I'd expect from an Uchiha from the Uchiha clan like you, Sasuke." Naruto Said, as he transformed

POOF!

What revealed from a cloud of smoke was not Naruto, but a taller figure. It was girl, In weird clothing, which consisted of a black Jumper, underneath a white grey brown T-Shirt, black pants, and a very tannish brown skin, It was girl, who seemed to be In her twenties, with long black hair all the way down to her lower back, and with snakes eyes, and a Sound headband on.

"WHERE'S NARUTO?!" Sakura Demanded threateningly

"Let's Just say…. He'll be with you shortly, or should I say, you'll be with him shortly." Replied the woman, as she Jumped towards Sasuke and Sakura

Sasuke quickly dodged, so did Sakura, but the girl then changed her direction towards Sasuke, who Immediately threw a Kunai at her, she tilted her head and managed to dodge It, until.

BOOM!

The Kunai exploded.

Sasuke looked with confidence In his face, as he managed to defeat someone who wasn't much of a challenge to him. That was before he felt a grip on his shoulder, he turned and his confidence was changed to fear as the girl had survived, without a scratch.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke Exclaimed

"Nothing less than I had suspected from an Uchiha form the mighty Uchiha Clan like you, aren't I right Uchiha?" She Asked, before Sasuke quickly went down, and tried to spin kick her down

She Jumped up and done many different hand signs and spat out a stream of fire towards Sasuke who quickly counter react It with a fireball. Sasuke then Jumped towards the girl and delivered many series of punches and kicks towards her, who managed to block every single one of them. Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan and tried to copy her moves, only for her to flash out of sight and reappear behind him, quickly knocking down to the ground.

Sasuke got back up to his feet and Jumped over the girl, while delivering many punches towards her, which she also blocked.

It was by then she threw both of her hands down to the gorund, while a few seals appeared under her.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Sasuke Exclaimed, as he knew he had seen seals like those somewhere before

"That's right!" The Girl Confirmed with a Smirk, "SUMMONING JUTSU!" She Shouted

Both Sasuke and Sakura Jumped high Into the trees.

POOF!

A large snake, about the size of a tower, was straight up looking at the Genins, while the girl was standing on It's nose.

"A… Snake?!" Sasuke asked In Shock, as he was preparing to Jump away, until he realized something

A chakra signature, he looked up and saw a Kunai, heading towards the girl.

The girl was shocked and quickly Jumped away, before the Kunai blew up.

BOOM!

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked through the area to see who threw It. And to their surprise and relief It was Naruto, their friend who was smiling, while having his arms crossed.

"HEY SASUKE! I FORGOT SOMETHING! WHAT WAS THE PASSWORD?!" Naruto Asked Jokingly, before he Jumped to Sasuke's side, "What's happening? Where did that snake come from? And who Is that girl?" Naruto Asked In Confusion

"I don't know, but I do know she wants our earth scroll." Sasuke Replied

The girl chuckled darkly, as she looked at Naruto and Sasuke with her piercing snake eyes.

"I'm not after your scroll…. I'm after you…. Sasuke." She Said

It made Naruto mad, It was always about Sasuke, everything was about Sasuke, and nothing but Sasuke. He clenched his fists, and he was enraged. Without warning Naruto Jumped at her, and Immediately attacked her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto Shouted, as he charged at her with full force

She chuckled and managed to block a few of his punches, that was before she felt something. Something dark. Something cold. Something terrifying.

Red demon Chakra from the Kyuubi started to pour out of Naruto, as his hands sharpened Into claws, his eyes turned to red fox's, and his teeth changing Into those of an fox.

"Well, well." She Said, as she licked her mouth all snake like, "Seems as though we're going to have a nice fight… To the death." She Said

Sasuke felt a chill down his spine. He knew she was serious, and she looked to be powerful and strong. He put the scroll down on the ground, and Immediately stepped back.

"You're after the heaven scroll aren't you?! Take It and leave us!" Sasuke Said, and stepped a few steps back, that was before Naruto punched him In the face

PUNCH!

"What the hell!... IS WRONG WITH YOU SASUKE?!" Naruto Demanded In Anger, before grabbing Sasuke by the collar, "WHY ARE YOU GIING UP?! WHO ARE YOU?! SASUKE WOULD NEVER GIVE UP?! HE WOULD FIGHT NO MATTER WHAT!" Naruto Shouted, as he continually kept shaking Sauske

"CAN'T YOU SEE IT NARUTO?! SHE'S TOO TOUGH! WE CAN'T BEAT HER! WE CAN'T!" Sasuke Shouted, In fear

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?! THE SASUKE I KNOW NEVER GOVES UP!" Naruto Shouted, before he felt the presence of the snake getting closer and closer

BOOM!

The snake stopped, right as Naruto had stopped It himself, surprising both Sakura and Sasuke.

"N…. Naruto." Sasuke Said In Shock, before Naruto looked up at him

"What did you change Into? Huh?... Crybaby." Naruto Said, as he Smirked at Sasuke, which reminded what Sasuke said to Naruto back when they were travelling to wave country

"N-Naruto…" Sakura Said quietly, seeing his determination, and very well knew he wouldn't give up no matter what, but what she had realized was there was another snake, under Naruto's branch, "NARUTO-KUN! WHATCH OUT!" Sakura Shouted, and Immediately closed her mouth and kept her hands on It, as she had realized she said "Naruto-Kun" to him

Naruto looked at Sakura In shock, before the girl came at Naruto and punched him, and them pulled his jacket up and his shirt to reveal a seal on him, doing multiple signs, she then did something to the seal, that made Naruto weak and scream In pain.

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto Screamed, before the snake underneath him grabbed him, and then pulled him down all the way to the ground

Sakura Jumped and followed him.

The girl then Jumped down aswell.

Then so did Sasuke Jumped down.

At high speed they were falling.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's hands, and began to try and pull him from the snakes tail which was holding him, but to no avail, but didn't give up. That was when the tail shifted, and grabbed Sakura too, leaving her and Naruto trapped.

BOOM!

The Snake landed.

Sakura struggled to get out, trying to pry her arms free, and managed. She then tried to push against the snake's grip around her stomach, but she wasn't strong enough. She looked up, and saw the snake looking with eyes she never hoped to see. It's eyes narrowed sharply, and Sakura knew, this was the eyes that snakes have when feeding time was around.

She knew there was nothing she could do, and even though she knew she would lose Chakra Just by escaping It's grip. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, as she laid his unconscious body against hers, and uncontrollably, tears leaked out of her eyes, as she knew these could be the last moments she could have with Naruto.

"Naruto…. I'm sorry….. And…. I love you." Sakura Said, as she closed her eyes, as the snake was preparing to eat them

Sasuke rushed to his teammates, trying to fall faster, but he knew he was never goanna make It In time.

SWISH!

Sakura opened her eyes, only to see the snakes mouth gapping open, with It's eyes filled with shock, and It's tongue twitching, as If something had killed It.

SSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLIIIIPPPPP!

DROP!

Sakura was amazed, as the snakes giant head fell to the ground, and releasing the two down carefully.

She looked at Sasuke and the girl, only to see both of their eyes filled with shock, and then she turned around, to see something unusual. A man with green hair.

"Haaaaaaaa, what kind of parents lets kids play around In deep creepy forests and get attacked by giant snakes anyway?" Asked Zoro, as he sighed,, but then Smirked at the girl, who was mad

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE?!" She demanded

"Me? I'm Just looking for food, and I think I Just found our meal." Zoro Said

"Our?" Sakura Asked quietly In surprise

KICK!

The giant snake the girl was on was kicked hard to a tree, which surprised Sasuke, as there was no force In the world to push that snake, besides a few certain people.

"You think I'll let you out do me Moss Head?" Sanji Asked, as he too a smoke from his cigar

"COOL! A GIANT SNAKE!" Luffy Shouted, as he Jumped from the trees with Usopp hanging onto his back, while crying

"PLEASE LUFFY! TURN AROUND! I DON'T WANNA GET EATEN!" Usopp Cried, before Luffy landed between Sanji and Zoro, as he fell off of Luffy's back, trying to stand up with his shaky legs

"Those…. Those faces….. I think I know them?" Sasuke Said In Surprise

"So….. It's you Isn't….?" The Girl Said

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

"Straw Hat Luffy." The Girl finished

* * *

(Insert: We Are Instrumental)

Straw Hat Or Nine Tailed Fox? Choose Wisely

Luffy: COOL! THAT SNAKE IS GIANT! SANJI CAN WE EAT IT?!

Sanji: I don't know, It looks slimy and disgusting.

Zoro: Says the crap cook who obeys women all the time.

Naruto: What's going on here?

Sauske: Nothing, Just some Idiots helping us. Who are you anyway?

Sanji: WANT A PIECE OF ME MOSS HEAD!

Zoro: BRING IT ON CRAPCOOK!

Sasuke: DON'T IGNORE ME!

Usopp: Am I the only one who's still terrified of the snake?

Sakura: No, at least I'm not alone.

Luffy and Naruto: NEXT TIME ON "Straw Hat Or Nine Tailed Fox? Choose Wisely", CHAPTER:2 FIGHTS! I'M GOANNA BECOME HOKAGE/PIRATE KING!

* * *

(Stop Insert)

* * *

Author's Note: So I hope you guys enjoyed, sorry for the long wait, I had to work on other chapters, also my GCSE's are coming up, so I'm busy with school time so It's difficult to keep up with the pace.

This Is my second crossover story, so I hope you enjoyed.

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

Because It really does help me, even for this story, I feel like I made them a bit OOC or stupid, so correct my mistakes so I can make sure It's alright.

I don't own One Piece, It's Shoenn Jump, and good because I feel I might make a crappy Job of It, Naruto Is also owned by Shoenn Jump and not me.

I hope you enjoy

Here's a little Omake for you all.

* * *

(Omake: Free Acting)

BEEP!

Me: Alright we'll do some more scenes later.

Everyone walks out.

Sakura: Nami-San, why did you take this Job again?

Nami: Because they have to pay me a lot of money, even though this Is a LuNa fanfic.

Franky: How would you sound If Luffy was In danger?

Nami: Like this….. LUFFY!

Naruto: Romantic?

Nami: Luffy….

Sasuke: Angry?

Nami: LUFFY!

Robin: Worried?

Nami: Lu-Luffy.

Usopp: Scared?

Nami: Luffy.

Sakura: Sad?

Nami: Lu-Luffy…. How was It?

Me: Great, now I can edit In for free, thanks Nami.

Nami: WHAT DID YOU SAY BAKA!

Me Scared, aswell as everyone, Nami attacks me.

Me: SOME ONE HELP!


End file.
